Cross Gene
centre|650px CROSS GENE *'Nombre:' **CROSS GENE (Internacional) **크로스진 (keuloseujin) en Corea **クロスジーン (Kurosujīn) en Japón **'¿Por qué Cross Gene?:' Cruzar los genes superiores de cada país para crear un grupo perfecto. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de Miembros:' 6 chicos (4 Coreanos, 1 Japonés y 1 Chino) **'Numero de Ex-Miembros:' 1 (chino) *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 11 de Junio de 2012. **'En Japón:' 13 de Marzo de 2013. **'En Taiwan:' 15 de Enero de 2015. **'En China:' 24 de Abril de 2015. * Saludo: "Uno, dos! Hola! Nosotros somos CROSS GENE! de ASIA!" ** Corea: "One, two! Annyeonghaseyo! We are CROSS GENE! From ASIA!" ** Japón: "One, two! Kon'nichiwa! We are CROSS GENE! From ASIA!" ** China: "One, two! Dàjiā hǎo! We are CROSS GENE! Fr''om ASIA!" *'Fanclub oficial:' ''CandY **'Significado: C'ross Gene and Y'ou, también significa "dulce" en ingles, que es como el grupo ve a sus fans. *'Agencia: **LOEN Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music Japan (Japón) Carrera Detalle Cross Gene es un grupo que le pertenece a la discográfica Amuse Korea Entertainment. Es una boyband con miembros coreanos, japoneses y chinos. Cada miembro representa un gen: Gorgeous Gene (Takuya), Wild Gene (Casper), Organic Gene (Sang Min), Mypace Gene (Yong Seok), Presh Gene (Shin Won) y Miracle Gene (SeYoung). '2012: Debut En Corea y Japon con su primer Mini-Álbum 'Timeless Cross Gene debuto el 7 de Junio de 2012 con un showcase en el AX Korea, su álbum fue revelado el 12 de junio y tuvo su presentación debut en M!Countdown el 14 de Junio del con la canción principal "LA -DI-DA-DI". Su álbum debutó en el número nueve en la lista de álbumes semanales Gaon, y alcanzó el puesto número ocho la semana siguiente. Cross Gene tuvo su primera presentación en Japón a mediados de septiembre recorriendo estaciones de radio y teniendo entrevistas en algunos medios, el grupo confirmó que será protagonista de un programa de televisión japonés en noviembre y tiene previsto hacer su debut en el mercado japonés el noviembre con una versión japonesa de su primer mini álbum. '2013: Retirada de 'J.G.', Entrada de 'Seyoung' y Segundo Mini-Álbum Japones 'Shooting Star' El 16 de enero Amuse Korea Entertainment subió dos vídeos de una sesión de fotos para su debut en Japón y una pequeña entrevista del grupo, donde se introducía al nuevo miembro del grupo "Seyoung" que remplazara a "J.G." que abandono el grupo para seguir una carrera en solitario. El 27 de febrero el grupo revelo el PV de su single "Shooting Star". La primera vez que la canción fue escuchada durante el evento promocional para el drama "Big in Japan". Luego de su debut en Japón comenzaron a lanzar singles en Japón y Corea sin ninguna promoción oficial (Crazy, Dirty Pop, My Love Song, Page of Love y Aurora). '''2014: Cuarto Single 'Amazing -Bad Lady' Cross Gene, anunció su regreso con una imagen y video teaser el 7 de abril. Este será su primer comeback en dos años desde junio del 2012, cuando lanzaron su mini álbum “Timeless”. Los teasers muestran fotos a blanco y negro de los seis integrantes (Shin, Seyoung, Sangmin, Yonseok, Casper, Takuya) junto a la frase “Bad Lady”. El 13 de abril el grupo revelo un vídeo teaser de su canción "Amazing -Bad Lady" el grupo regresa con una imagen mas madura y carismática vestidos como auténticos caballeros. El sencillo digital “Amazing – Bad Lady” fue lanzado el 21 de abril. 'Regreso con Quinto Single 'I'm not a Boy, Not Yet a Man A principios de noviembre el grupo Cross Gene publicó en Twitter imágenes teaser para su regreso. Las imágenes a blanco y negro fueron acompañadas por el texto que indica que el nuevo sencillo digital del grupo será “I Might Be Young, But I’m Still a Man” (título tentativo). La canción será lanzada el 10 de noviembre. Un representante explicó: Los fans pueden esperar mucho de este nuevo álbum ya que el grupo ha madurado mucho para el nuevo lanzamiento. El 7 de noviembre el grupo revelo un teaser de su nueva cancion "I’m Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man". Esta canción tiene un tiempo medio que resalta las cualidades vocales del grupo. Como el título lo indica, la letra se refiere a la dificultad de estar entre dos edades, lo más difícil para un hombre es ser joven pero todavía no un adulto. El 10 de noviembre el grupo revelo el vídeo musical completo y el single en todas las plataformas musicales. Un representante del grupo explicó: “Hemos combinado el trabajo del equipo de escritores Won Young Hun y Dongnae Hyung, al igual que la ayuda del director visual Lee Ki Baek y fotógrafo JDZ Chung, para colaborar y crear un buen lanzamiento musical. Young Hun y Dongnae Hyung ya han trabajado juntos anteriormente, colaborando en la canción “Back Seat” de JYJ. Mientras tanto, Lee Ki Baek, colaboró en lanzamientos de videos musicales como “Shadow” y “Good Luck” de BEAST al igual que en el vídeo para la canción solista de Yoseob, “Caffeine”. También trabajó en el video “Now” de Troublemaker. El fotógrafo JDZ Chung ha trabajado con artistas como WINNER. '2015: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Play With Me' El 1 de abril, un representante de la agencia del grupo, Amuse Korea, reveló: “Está confirmado que Cross Gene hará una reaparición en Corea a través del lanzamiento de su segundo mini-álbum el próximo 13 de abril”. El nuevo mini-álbum del grupo se llamará “Play With Me” (título provisional en inglés) y revelarán una canción con el mismo nombre. Junto con el anuncio de su regreso, una foto de portada se dio a conocer en donde muestra el lado sexy de “chico malo” del grupo. El representante de la agencia continuó explicando: “Ellos están regresando con su primer mini-álbum desde su álbum debut. Será un álbum que mostrará más encantos varoniles de los miembros de Cross Gene. A lo largo del año, a partir de esta reaparición, Cross Gene pondrá más énfasis en la promoción en Corea, así como de las promociones activas como cantantes”. El 13 de mayo el grupo reveló el vídeo musical para "Play With Me". El álbum está compuesto por 6 canciones y el tema principal es promovido bajo el mismo nombre. '''2016: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Game' Cross Gene anuncio su comeback para principios de ano con un nuevo álbum. El grupo ya reveló una de sus canciones “My Face” de su nuevo mini-álbum a través de un concierto en Japón. El 11 de enero el grupo revelo varias imágenes teaser, mostrando a los miembros en diferentes espacios, con diferentes estilos de moda sin aclarar el concepto del grupo para este regreso. El 21 de enero el grupo revelo oficialmente el video para "Noona, You" y el mini album "Game". El vídeo musical es bastante tonto debido a que los miembros deben pasar por muchos obstáculos cómicos para rescatar a una chica. “Noona, You” es una canción dance pop que también cuenta con segmentos de rap y baile. '2017: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'MIRROR El 23 de enero Cross Gene revelo la primer imagen teasers para su próximo regreso, mostrando que el grupo regresara con un concepto mas oscuro y espeluznante. El 24 de enero a la medianoche, el grupo de seis miembros revelo su primera serie de teasers y presenta a los chicos mostrando un concepto oscuro y uno brillante. Los teasers revelan que el próximo lanzamiento del grupo se titulará “Mirror”. El 27 de enero Cross Gene revelo un breve vídeo teaser para "Mirror" de solo 1 segundo. El 28 de enero el grupo compartió otro breve vídeo teasers para "Mirror". El 30 de enero Cross Gene lanzo una nueva imagen teaser que parece haber sido tomada en uno de los sets en donde se filmó su próximo vídeo musical “Mirror”. El texto de la imagen dice “White Mind” y muestra la fecha del 31 de enero a la medianoche. El 30 de enero, la agencia del grupo Amuse Korea anunció: “Cross Gene lanzará su siguiente canción “White Mind” de su cuarto mini-álbum “MIRROR” el 31 de enero a la medianoche ”. “White Mind” es una canción de baile con un sonido de synth moderno y también contiene elementos del género tropical house. Fue producido por el equipo productor de RBW Lee Sang Ho y Park Woo Sang. El 1 de febrero a la medianoche, Cross Gene comenzó a lanzar una nueva serie de fotos teasers que muestran su concepto oscuro y brillante para su próximo regreso. El conjunto de imágenes muestran a los chicos en contraste con un concepto en blanco y negro, así como una versión de fotos con marcos antiguos. El 5 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo compartió un video “spoiler de comeback” para su próximo regreso. Como un seguimiento de sus rápidos clips teaser lanzados, este vídeo nos da muchos nuevos vislumbres de su vídeo musical, con un interesante cambio de ida y vuelta entre conceptos de oscuridad y luz. El 6 de febrero a medianoche, el grupo compartió un dramático vídeo musical para ‘Mirror’ que muestra a los chicos mostrando su talento en tensas y violentas escenas, llenas de sangre y drama. Integrantes '''De izquierda a derecha:' Seyoung, Sangmin, Takuya, Shin, Casper y Yongseok *Se Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Casper (Rapero y Bailarín) en China *Shin (Vocalista y Bailarín) en Corea *Takuya (Vocalista y Bailarín) en Japón *Sang Min (Rapero y Bailarín) *Yong Seok (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: *J.G (Ex Vocalista Principal, Ex Bailarín y Ex Maknae) Discografia 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' China Mini Álbum Single Películas *ZEDD (2014) Programas de TV *Asian Wave (Julio-2012) (China) *K-Pop Star Olympics (Julio-2012) (Corea) *Ulzzang TV:' '''Episodio 18 (Julio-2012) (Corea) *CROSS BATTLE (1-12-12) (Japón) *30days まるごとサンミン/CROSS GENE" (30 días con CROSS GENE conducido por Sangmin) (Junio) (Japón) *CROSS TALK (primer capitulo Junio-2013 y el segundo capitulo Agosto-2013) (Japón) *Goji ni muchu! (1-8-13) (Japón) *RainbowTownFM (2-8-13) (Japón) *CROSS☆SCHOOL (Noviembre-2013) (Japón) *SakuraGaku (28-2-14) (China y Japón) *Sound K' (24-6-14) (Japón) *K*STAR LOVERS (6-10-14) (Japón) *haru*hana (8-10-14) (Japón) *RIVERIVER (9-10-14) (Japón) *Super K-Pop (3-11-14) (Corea) *Global Request Show: A Song for You,' (KBS) (22-12-14) (Corea) *Dream High' (Episodios 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6) (2014) (Japón) *Idol School (Episodios 6, 7, 8 y 9) (MBC MUSIC) (2014) (Corea) *Now Men DX (2015) (Japón) *Global Request Show: A Song for You (KBS) (26-1-15) (Corea) *Pops in Seoul: Rising Star (2015) (Corea) *Pops in Seoul: Secret Box (2015) (Corea) *Pops in Seoul: K-Pop Zone - "Play With Me" Making Video (2015) (Corea) *Pops in Seoul: Live Attack (2015) (Corea) *Pops in Seoul: K-POP 24/7 (2015) (Corea) *Fashion King (programa de variedades) (2015) (Corea) *NEXT MAGAZINE (16-2-15) (China) *KISSTHERADIO (KBS) (23-4-15) (Corea) *Super K-Pop (ARIRANG) (27-4-15) (Corea) *Yes Entertaiment (1-5-15) (Taipei, Taiwan) *Idols of Asia (MTV China) (18-5-15) (China) *After School Club Episodio 163 (ARIRANG) (9-6-15) (Corea) *Excite Music ( 5-8-15) (Japón) *K*STAR LOVERS (Septiembre-2015) (Japón) *K-Poppin' (ARIRANG RADIO) (24-1-16) (Corea) *After School Club EP. 197 (ArirangTV) (02-02-16) (Corea) *MEET&GREET de MNET (Mwave) (24-2-16) (Corea) *haru*hana (29-2-16) (Japón) *Pops in Seoul (Arirang) (3-3-16) (Corea) *Dream Team (KBS) (12-3-16) (Corea) *(X)TV (17-6-16) (Singapur) *HallyuSG (25-6-16) (Singapur) *Officialy Kmusic (27-6-16) (Singapur) *Excite Music (21-7-16) (Japón) *KSTAR LOVERS (25-7-16) (Japón) *After School Club EP. 251 (ArirangTV) (14-02-17) (Corea) *Sound K (ARIRANG) (6-3-17) (Corea) *Idols of Asia (MTV China) (13-3-17) (China) *Weekly Idol EP. 302 Junto a SF9 (MBC Every1) (Corea) Reality Show (TV) * CROSS BATTLE (Japón, 1-Dic-2012) Comerciales * '''2012: '''Utilizaron el tema "Sky High" para el comercial POCARI SWEAT (agua) (China) * '''2012: CROSS GENE y Stephanie Lee para la marca de ropa NBA: NBA Style''' (Corea) Revistas * '''2012: Para la revista NYLON (Julio) (Corea) * 2012: Para la revista ELLE GIRL (Agosto) (Corea) * 2012: Para la revista K-RUSH (Agosto) (Corea) * 2012: Para la revista Hot Chili Paper Magazine Vol. 72 (Corea) * 2012: Para la revista de MTV (Septiembre) (Corea) * 2014: Para la revista JUNON MAGAZINE''' (Julio) (Japón) * '''2014: Para la revista RIVERIVER''' (Japón) * '''2017: Para la revista SINGLES (Marzo) (Corea) * 2017: Para la revista RIVERIVER''' (Junio) (Japón) Temas para Dramas *For This Love tema para el drama japones Run 60 (2012) y la pelicula Run 60: GAME OVER(2012) *Love & Peace tema para el anime Duel Master Versus Revolution (2015) (Fuji Tv) *shi-Tai! tema para el live-action del anime Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ga Suki (2015) (Fuji Tv) *No No No tema para el drama japones Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage? (2016) (Amazon Prime) Conciertos *'''Cross Gene 1st Concert In Japan "Cross U" 2013 **31 Mayo - Tokyo - Shibuya O-East *'Cross Gene 2nd Concert In Japan "With U" 2013' **22 Agosto - Tokyo - Shibuya Public Hall **16 Diciembre - Osaka - Umeda Club Quattro *'Cross Gene Live In Japan "Rock U" 2013' **06 Diciembre - Osaka - Umeda Club Quattro **14 y 15 Diciembre - Tokyo - Amuse Musical Theater *'Cross Gene Concert In Japan "Cross Show: Zedd" 2014' **12 y 13 Octubre - Tokyo *'Cross Gene Concert "Be Happy Together - X Mas Eve Night" 2015' **23 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Hong-dae Lezhin Cómics V *'Cross Gene Live In Japan "Be Happy Together - New Year Luv Nignt 2016' **02 Enero - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City *'Cross Gene Live "Mirror" 2017' **09 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Live Hall **14 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall C Premios Curiosidades *El 16 de Enero de 2013 se hizo un anuncio en el Fan Café de Cross Gene emitiendo el siguiente comunicado: "JG no va a participar en la promoción de este álbum, él se va en un camino diferente al convertirse en cantante, pero no junto con Cross Gene, gracias a todos los que amaban a J.G y por favor sigan dándole amor y apoyo". *''En las canciones Shy High Y La-Di Da-Di Takuya no tiene solos, pero en la versiones japonesas si.'' *En vista de la salida de JG, Amuse Korea Entertainment publicó un vídeo en su canal oficial de Youtube donde se introduce a Lee SeYoung como nuevo miembro de Cross Gene. *Su canción "Shooting Star", con la cual hicieron su debut japonés, se posicionó de primer lugar en cinco países asiáticos en iTunes. *Durante ~ROCK U~ se dividió en tres equipos: CASPERxSANGMIN, SHINxTAKUYA y SEYOUNGxYONGSEOK, en que Casper y SangMin tuvieron una competencia de rap y baile, SeYoung tocó una hermosa melodía con el piano atrayendo a toda la audiencia y Shin con Takuya cantaron un cover de Fukumaya Masharu - Let's Become Family, Takuya tocó el piano. *En sus concierto en Japón cantaron muchas canciones que aún no lanzan de manera oficial. *Los solos de los vocalistas cambian en las versiones, ya sean coreanas y japonesas. * Hicieron un OST para la película y drama Run 60 llamado For This Love. * Su MV japones " Future" ocupo el 3er Puesto en Los Oricon de Japón. * Debutaron en Taiwan con su MV Future el 15 de enero de 2015. * Su MV "Play With Me" esta en el Puesto 4 de Naver y en el Puesto 2 de Kstyle. * Sacaron su 2do mini álbum " Play With Me" en Taiwan y en China con un nuevo single especial. * Sacaron una nueva canción and Love el 5 de julio para el ending del anime japones Dual Máster Versus Revolution , pero el MV se estrena el 19 de agosto . * Ellos mismos compusieron su single "Miracle" * Cantaron su ultimo single japonés "Love & Peace" en su presentación de Anime Friends en Brasil antes de ser presentada en Japón. * Fueron jurados el 10 de julio, de el Kpop Cover en el Anime Friends. * Ya nombraron el titulo de su nueva canción "sHi-tai!" que vendrá con su single love & peace y será el tema principal para el drama japones "Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ga Suki " que sera protagonizado por Koide Keisuke. * Su nueva canción "sHi-tai!" sera mostrada el 28 de septiembre 2015 de manera digital y el single el 7 de octubre. * Participaron en SBS The Show Summer Kpop Festival 2015. * En los 100 mejores Album's y Mini Album's de la lista Gaon del primer semestre del 2015 de ventas ; los chicos están en el puesto #62 con 4819 unidades vendidas. * Con su single japones Love & Peace/sHi-tai! quedo en el 2do puesto del chart de Oricon con 80 mil copias vendidas en solo un día. * Recientemente, se ha reconocido a Shin como líder oficial del grupo. * El nombre original del fandom era "Destiny", el cual los miembros eligieron para que los fans llenaran el espacio vacío que había dejado J.G y así, serian como el "séptimo integrante", estando por siempre junto a Cross Gene. Sin embargo en Febrero del 2016 se anuncio que el nombre cambiaría debido a que otro grupo tiene un nombre de fandom similar y querían evitar malos entendidos; en Marzo del mismo año se anuncio que el nuevo nombre oficial del fandom es "CandY". * En sus comienzos cuando estaba J.G hicieron un remake cantado y con coreografía a los temas "Y" de "Freestyle" (antiguo grupo de k-pop del 2006) y "Mei" de Wang Lee Hom, ambos temas cantados en mix chino y coreano. * En el 2012 cuando aun estaba J.G, CROSS GENE participó en un programa chino llamado "Asian wave" (formato parecido al programa "The Voice/La Voz") . Lee Min Woo era parte del jurado en ese programa; Casper y el tuvieron una batalla de baile. CROSS GENE paso la primera ronda con La-di Da-di y la segunda ronda con "My Lady" y "My Love" de "Westlife", pero ellos y el participante japones Emi Tawata se tuvieron que retirar de la ronda final debido a que en ese momento hubo violentas manifestaciones anti-japonesas en China. * Participaron K-Pop Star Olympics, programa de competencia de varios deportes donde participaron varios grupos de k-pop y artistas, entre ellos, CROSS GENE. Casper gano la medalla de oro al correr 400 metros en la sección''' "'''Special event for rookies". * En 2015 volvieron a interpretar el tema "Y" en un programa en China (por el año nuevo), esta vez fue la versión con Seyoung. * En una entrevista para Singapur se les pregunto si tienen un modelo a seguir como grupo a lo que ellos respondieron que ellos respetan a todos los grupos por igual, pero que ellos tienen su propio color. * Para las promociones de Noona You tuvieron un pequeño fan meeting en donde cantaron "I'll be fine" e interactuaron con algunas fans jugando a las charadas y enseñando los puntos principales de la coreografía (tres vídeos con subtitulos en ingles subidos al canal oficial de youtube "Mwave") * Aparecieron por primera vez en Weekly Idol junto a SF9 en el episodio 302 (2017). * Takuya y Shin aparecieron en el programa de Yan Sechan's Ten * Takuya y Yongseok aparecieron en los capítulos 9 y 10 del programa Tour Avatar, subidos al canal de Arirang. * La canción "Tegami" (carta en español) esta dedicada a sus fans. * En su canal oficial de youtube tienen subidos varios videos parodias de distintos dramas. En algunos Yongseok aparece vestido de mujer. * Tienen un segundo canal de youtube llamado CROSSGENEVEVO. * Amuse tiene un canal de youtube paralelo llamado AMUSE MOBILE donde suelen subir información de ellos, como por ejemplo sus giras, participaciones en musicales, etc. * El conocido canal de youtube de noticias y cosas sobre k-pop en general, K-VILLE usa un pedacito del tema "Play with me" en la intro de todos sus vídeos. * Al final del vídeo de "Play with me" Zhang Yuan hace un pequeño cameo, el era compañero de panel de Takuya en el programa Abnormal Summit. * A pesar de que el MV debut "La-di Da-di" fue revelado y subido al canal el 7 de Junio, cada aniversario se celebra el 11 de Junio, día el cual se sacó a la venta su primer mini álbum "TIMELESS: BEGINS". * Cantaron los temas: With you, Alice, No teaching class!!!, Never let go, So free y My dear girl en el Super Handsome Live en el 2014, un concierto que realiza Amuse a fines de cada año en Japón o Corea donde participan varios artistas masculinos de la empresa. * Tienen un tema inedito que no pertenece a la discográfia ni a singles, sin embargo es un tema propio que se llama "On the floor". * "CROSS TALK" es un segmento pago subido a la pagina de "STOLABO TOKYO" donde reaccionaban a vídeos de su primer concierto en Japón y compartían sus pensamientos y emociones al respecto y hablaban de la salida de J.G. * "CROSS☆SCHOOL" es un pequeño segmento de varios capítulos subidos al canal de Youtube "Woman Insight", donde promocionaban su primer DVD "WITH U". * Para las promociones de "Amazing" tuvieron que cambiar partes de la coreografía en algunas presentaciones en vivo en los programas de música, ya que se consideraba inapropiada para su transmisión en ciertos horarios por ser una coreografía con contenidos "explícitos" según los estándares de Corea. * El MV de "Play with me" esta inspirado en la famosa historia de manga y anime "Death Note". Donde Shin representa a "L" y Takuya representa a "Kira". * Antes que se liberara el MV de "Play with me" de manera oficial, el grupo salio a las calles de Corea a realizar varios flashmobs del tema. Casper y Yongseok no pudieron estar presentes y solo Yongseok fue reemplazado para los flashmob con un bailarín el cual llevaba una mascara puesta, ya que el solo estaba enfermo, sin embargo Casper nunca pudo promocionar con ellos ya que estaba en Taiwan filmando la película "Seventeen". 1. * El tema "Play with me" tiene dos versiones de coreografías, la primera versión es el MV de la dance version, y la segunda versión es la que tuvieron que cambiar para presentarse en los programas de música. En un principio, este cambio a la coreografía se debía a que Casper no pudo estar presente para estas promociones ya que estaba en Taiwan filmando la película "Seventeen" y el grupo tuvo que adaptar la coreografía a cinco personas y cambiar algunos pasos. Sin embargo actualmente los seis se siguen presentando con esta segunda versión de la coreografía y nunca han mostrado la coreografía original en vivo, esta primera versión de la coreografía solo puede verse en el MV de la Dance Version. * Las canciones "Play with me" y "Driving" del grupo A.CIAN fueron hechas por el mismo productor. Esto fue revelado por uno de los miembros del grupo A.CIAN en uno de sus vídeos de youtube en "REAL A.CIAN TV" donde Takuya estuvo de invitado especial. * Para las promociones de "Noona You" en una de sus presentaciones en los programas de música, Takuya tuvo una herida grave al realizar un truco. Por lo cual de esa vez el grupo tuvo que cambiar esa parte de la coreografía, ya que Takuya dijo que había recibido un susto y golpe grande, y que no quería realizar trucos por un tiempo. * Lanzaron su primer Photo Book llamado "CROSS GENE 1ST" para Japón el 29 de Julio del 2016. El fotógrafo encargado fue Cho Wujin y la casa editora fue "Shufu to Seikatsusha". * Para su concierto "BE HAPPY TOGETHER" del 2016 en Japón realizaron una parodia de la serie estadounidense de TV "Sex and the City", a la cual ellos llamaron "Sax and the City", donde estaban vestidos de mujeres y cada uno tenia un nombre de mujer: "Takuko" (Takuya), "Seyoko" (Seyoung), "Shinko" (Shin), "Yonko" (Yongseok), Sanko (Sangmin) y "Casko" (Casper). * El teaser y el MV de "Black or White" también están subidos al canal de youtube "1theK". Es la primera vez que "1theK" sube material de CROSS GENE a su canal. * "Rookie Stage", el concierto participativo en el que estuvieron fue transmitido en vivo por la V APP de "VOOM". Mostraron la performance de "Love Guide" y "Play with me". * El MV de "Love Guide" es una versión corta del tema original del álbum. El tema dura 3:33 minutos, mientras que el MV dura 3:06 minutos. En el tema original del álbum hay una pequeña parte donde cantan Shin y Seyoung que en el MV no aparece. Enlaces *V APP *Página oficial Korea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Facebook Oficial *Pagina Oficial Universal Music *Twitter Oficial Cross Gene (en Corea) *Twitter Oficial Cross Gene (en Japón) *Instagram Official *Canal Oficial Youtube *Naver Fan Cafe Oficial (Cuando era "Project A") Galería Crossgene4.jpg Crossgene8.JPG Cross_gene-timeless_begins.jpg Cr00ss g3n3.jpg Crossgene7.jpg Cross_gene-timeless_future.jpg Crossgene10.jpg Crossgene5.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' CROSS GENE 'La-Di Da-Di' M V Full Ver.-1|La-Di Da-Di Cross Gene - Amazing - Bad Lady-|Amazing -Bad Lady- Cross Gene - Shooting Star (Korean Ver)|Shooting Star (Korean Ver.) Cross Gene - Billion Dolla|Cross Gene - Billion Dolla CROSS GENE - I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man MV|I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man Cross Gene - Play With Me|Play With Me Cross Gene - Play With Me (Dance Ver)|Play With Me (Dance Ver.) CROSS GENE - 누나 너 말야|Noona, You CROSS GENE - Black or White|Black or White CROSS GENE - Black or White (Dance Version)|Black or White (Dance Version) Cross Gene - One Take|One Take 'Japón' For This Love MV (Japanese)-0|For this love -Japanese Version- CROSS GENE「TIMELESS -FUTURE-」②|La Di Da Di -Japanese Version- CROSS GENE 'Shooting Star' Music Video Full ver.|Shooting Star CROSS GENE 크로스진 Dirty Pop 2013 MV|Dirty Pop CROSS GENE - sHi-tai！|Shi-tai! CROSS GENE sHi-tai！ Afro Dance Ver|Shi-tai！(Afro Dance Ver) CROSS GENE - Love & Peace|Love & Peace Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2012 Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:LOEN Entertainment